


Идеал

by Cammia



Category: Fear the Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: F/M, First Time, Hurt/Comfort, Incest, Psychology
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-22
Updated: 2018-10-22
Packaged: 2019-08-05 20:55:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16374872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cammia/pseuds/Cammia
Summary: Говорят, что девочка ищет мужчину, похожего на его отца. Алисия с этим не согласна.





	Идеал

Однажды миссис Трен сидя на кухне Кларков за рюмкой чая, сказала: 

— В конечном счете, все мы выбираем мужчин, похожих на наших отцов. 

— Что за чушь! — сказала мама. 

Чем старше становилась Алисия, тем больше была склонна согласиться с матерью. Отец совершенно точно не был идеалом. Скорее, думала она, мы ищем тех, кто готов дать нам то, чего мы были лишены в лице отца. Мама искала участия и мягкости, а она сама... Дальше Алисия старалась не додумывать. Неприятно копаться в самой себе. 

А еще она старалась не прислушиваться, как родители тихо переговариваются по ночам. Мерный гул их голосов все равно доносился через тонкие стены, и Алисия надевала наушники, чтобы заглушить этот звук. 

Иногда она думала: было бы лучше, если бы они ругались, как нормальные родители. Кричали шепотом, обвиняли друг друга. Злились. Со злостью справиться легко. Как справиться с тем, что твой отец глухо рыдает за стеной? Что твоя опора становится шаткой, словно травинка? 

Иногда Алисии хотелось самой ворваться к ним и наорать на обоих: на слишком слабого отца, на слишком сильную мать. Я всего лишь подросток, я не должна сомневаться в прочности своего мира, сказала бы она им. Хоть раз побудьте нормальными. 

Иногда ей казалось, что в семье было два ребенка: Ник и отец. 

Потом она думала, что несправедлива к брату. Поразительно, насколько уязвим он был с другими — и насколько силен с ней. 

Именно у него Алисия искала утешения, когда звуки за стеной становились невыносимыми. Именно к нему она пришла, когда пальцы вдруг начинали дрожать, а музыка в наушниках больше не спасала. 

Ник спал чутко и проснулся еще до того, как она села на кровать. 

— Что? 

Он приподнялся, смешно взлохмаченный со сна. В мутном лунном свете он был похож на сердитого Пака. 

— Можно, я останусь у тебя? 

Ник тут же откинул край одеяла, подождал, пока Алисия устроится рядом, и заботливо укрыл ее. Вот так, подумала она, и должен был бы вести себя отец. 

— Они ругаются? — спросил Ник. 

— Когда они ругались? Он плачет... 

Ник помолчал. Когда он снова заговорил, его голос звучал глухо, будто Ник уткнулся лицом в подушку. 

— Опять? Может, это ему нужна помощь психолога, а не мне. 

В голосе Ника Алисия расслышала ту же бессильную злость, что испытывала сама. Странно, но до сих пор ей не приходило в голову, что Ник может быть точно так же разочарован в отце. Говорят, что для мальчика отцовская фигура особенно важна. Это пример, это показатель того, каким станет сам мальчик. 

К счастью, Ник брал пример с матери. Тот же несгибаемый характер, тот же заботливый тон. Минус гиперопека. 

Вот и сейчас он, подобно барометру, почувствовал смену ее настроения, нашел и сжал руку Алисии. 

— Хочешь, поменяемся спальнями? — предложил Ник. — Необязательно тебе все это выслушивать. 

— Хочешь закрыть меня собой? 

— Они станут потише, если будут знать, что я сплю за стенкой. Я же чокнутый Ник, и мне нужен покой. 

Он произнес это напыщенно-ворчливым голосом, и Алисия почувствовала, что улыбается. Ник тоже улыбался, она будто видела его белозубую улыбку, повисшую в темноте, как у Чеширского кота. 

Теплые пальцы прошлись по ее скуле: Ник то ли погладил ее по щеке, то ли проверял, не плачет ли она. Но так нежно и деликатно, что ей и в голову не пришло возмущаться. Маму с тем же самым она, конечно, не подпустила бы и близко. 

Внезапно ее охватило ощущение покоя и защищенности. Темнота и мягкость одеяла окутали ее ласковым коконом, к этому добавилось живое тепло Ника. Его коленка упиралась ей в бедро, их ступни перемешались. Алисия вспомнила летние походы, когда они с Ником точно так же лежали в одном спальном мешке, перепутавшись конечностями, укрытые волосами Алисии, греясь друг об друга и делясь секретами. 

Иллюзия прошлого была такой сильной, что Алисия вдруг призналась: 

— Я уезжаю в Беркли. 

Сонное дыхание Ника немедленно прервалось. 

— Сейчас? — спросил он совершенно трезво. — Скоро? 

— Когда закончу учиться. Просто я сказала им, что поступлю в Калифорнийский университет и останусь жить здесь, но на самом деле... 

— Хочешь сбежать, — закончил Ник с грустью. 

— Не от тебя, — поспешила сказать Алисия. 

— Конечно, нет, — возмутился он. 

Просунул ладонь под ее щеку. 

— Ты правильно делаешь, что бежишь. Спасайся от этого дерьма. 

— Мне только жаль, что я оставлю тебя с ними. Хочешь со мной? 

— В Беркли-то? — усмехнулся Ник. — Разве что уборщиком. 

Он погладил ее щеку большим пальцем руки, просунутой под ее голову. Жест получился нежным, как будто Ник гладил кошку. Движение было мимолетным, но Алисия все равно ощутила трепет, словно внутри забило крыльями крохотная птичка. 

— Я серьезно, — сказала она, едва двигая губами, чтобы не потревожить его ладонь. — Приезжай ко мне в любое время. 

— Договорились. Если тебе все еще будет нужен твой торчок-брат. 

— Ты ведь больше не вернешься в клинику? Не бросишь меня одну с ними? Не поступай так со мной. 

Алисия хотела сказать это шутливо, но получилось серьезно, с ноткой отчаяния. Она почувствовала, как Ник в темноте пытается разглядеть ее лицо и наделась, что не разглядит. Глазам вдруг стало горячо и влажно, и без того нечеткие очертания комнаты и лежащего рядом человека расплывались. Единственным способом их удержать было спрятаться в привычную раковину. Но момент был упущен: руки обвились вокруг нее, не давая ни уйти, ни отстраниться. А тихий голос нашептывал: 

— Ну что ты... Извини. Прости, слышишь? Что бросил тебя с ними одну. Больше не оставлю. Ну... 

Самый страшный позор — слезы — уже свершился, и следующие слова сами сорвались с языка: 

— Ты все, что у меня есть. Единственный, кто меня поддерживает. 

— Как тогда с той глупой песенкой? — усмехнулся по-доброму, Ник. Он не смеялся над ее все же потекшими слезами и не пытался заставить ее замолчать. Кто-кто, а он не боялся слез. И не собирался плакать сам. У него была иная роль — плечо, на котором так приятно утешиться. 

И Алисия, сама не замечая, ревела тихо и горько, как в детстве, уткнувшись в это плечо, пока Ник гладил ее по волосам и бормотал успокаивающую ерунду, как ребенку. 

И эта чепуха сработала. Слезы ушли, оставив после себя блаженную пустоту, в которой все еще трепетала крыльями крошечная пташка. 

И естественным казалось поднять голову от плеча Ника и прижаться ртом к его бормочущим утешения губам. Настолько естественным, что его пораженное молчание не стало препятствием. 

Зато второй поцелуй был полностью его инициативой. Движение было сначала осторожным, будто Ник пытался понять, правильно ли он истолковал сигнал и того ли она ждет от него. Потом губы прильнули к ее губам крепче, когда он понял: да, можно. 

Ни слова не было произнесено. Ни одного оправдания, ни извинения, ни вопроса: что же мы делаем? Только все более жадные поцелуи, а потом те же поцелуи и изучающие прикосновения — на теле. Сброшенная в сторону одежда, переплетшиеся тела — уже не в детских, щенячьих объятьях, а во взрослой любовной игре. 

Тело Ника, лежащее сверху, оказалось тяжелее, чем можно было предположить, но эта тяжесть была не давящей, а успокаивающей. Словно ее закрыли щитом от недружелюбного мира. 

А после не осталось сил ни думать, ни сравнивать, все вытеснило блаженное чувство заполненности. И фоном — нарастающая жадность. Хотелось еще больше, сильнее, хотелось полностью забрать Ника себе, вобрать его в себя, чтобы уже ничто и никогда их не разлучило. 

Они казались естественным продолжением друг друга. Две половинки, разделенные раньше и наконец-то соединенные вновь. Алисия поняла, что тихо смеется от счастья, и Ник поцеловал ее в смеющийся рот перед тем, как его тело содрогнулось от оргазма. Алисия обняла его крепче, не давая соскользнуть с себя. 

— Тяжело? — спросил он. Обыденность этого вопроса показалась ей милой: будто они были семейной парой, которым не нужны лишние слова и объяснения. 

— Нормально. 

Она прижала его голову к своей груди и уткнулась носом в макушку, вдыхая запах его волос. Этот момент она запомнила как миг абсолютного счастья. 

Конечно, потом ей придется отпустить Ника, и буквально, и в переносном смысле. Но пока он был ее, весь и абсолютно. 

Все-таки миссис Трен в чем-то была права, сонно подумала Алисия. Где искать идеал мужчины, как не в своей семье?


End file.
